Everything Is Ok
by lrhaboggle
Summary: After years left in the dark, Funtime Freddy can only see two things: his desire for blood and his last saving grace: BonBon. BonBon will always be there for him and they both know it. Together, they will survive. Together, everything will be ok.


Funtime Freddy had been such a sweet and earnest bear until the _accident_. He didn't blame Circus Baby at all, but he couldn't deny a deep sense of longing to go back to the good old days of performing for scores of adoring children instead of lying lost, forgotten and decaying in a breaker room. Those years locked away in the dark had taken their toll on Freddy and the poor bear was no longer as sweet and earnest as before. Instead, he was psychotic. He was so insane, even his fellow animatronics were wary of him at times. There was only one robot who still trusted him completely and saw him as a worthy equal. That one was his hand-puppet: BonBon. To Freddy, however, BonBon was more than a puppet. Freddy viewed BonBon a partner and a sister. She was the only thing keeping him from total insanity, able to pull him back from any edge he would almost fall over into. He would never forget how much he loved his little hand-puppet pal…

"BonBon, come say hi to our friend!" Freddy shrilled as he heard something crawl around the breaker room.

"Oh calm down, silly," BonBon answered gently, totally unbothered by Freddy's shrieking, cracking voice. "I think it was just a mouse!" she insisted. Freddy turned to her in confusion. "That's right, everything is ok," she soothed, reaching her tiny paw out to caress Freddy's pale pink cheek. It was much rosier when he was in prime, but even though he had been faded and withered with time, BonBon still thought him beautiful. She continued to hush and sooth the big bear, caressing his face until the wild whirring in his body slowed to its normal, peaceful, dim hum.

"Ok, BonBon," Freddy replied, voice much smoother now that he wasn't yelling. For all his madness, Freddy adored BonBon and he took anything she said without question. For that, she could always calm him down. Granted, Freddy wasn't the brightest one to start with…

BonBon, however, was much smarter. She loved Freddy dearly and was proud of her role as his minder, but she didn't want him to learn the truth. Freddy was right. There _was_ somebody there in the breaker room with them. But that somebody was important in Baby's plan for them to all escape this horrible, nightmarish life. Freddy had to deny his killer instincts or he'd ruin their shot at freedom. Since BonBon knew this, she continued to try and keep Freddy calm. She silently hoped this stranger would be ok…

 _CRASH!_ BonBon inwardly cringed as the loud noise filled the breaker room. The foolish human had tripped over a loose wire and succeeded in knocking over several old computer screens in the process. The crash was so loud part of BonBon wondered how the rest of the pizzeria hadn't heard it, but she was unable to laugh at this concept for much longer because she had a far more immediate issue: Freddy. Anyone with a set of working audio-detectors would've heard that crash and Freddy fit the bill. All at once, all of BonBon's hard work at keeping him calm went out the window and Freddy began to cackle and stomp aggressively once more.

"I know you're over there somewhere!" he cackled, then he began to move. His movement was slow and jerky, loud and clumsy, but he carried on, walking closer and closer to the figure he saw in the distance. It was on the ground, but it was moving. It was a human. In _his_ territory! Oh, he was going to have his revenge tonight! This would be for all the pain humans had caused him! He would take as much from them as they took from him! He was going to have so much fun playing games with this intruder all night long!

"I can see you over there, in the dark! Come on out!" he insisted, stomping closer. The figure had stilled, but Freddy still saw it. Playing dead or going limp would do no good. Freddy laughed manically again, crushing several wires in his haste to reach the human.

"Calm down and go back to sleep! Nobody is here!" BonBon piped up right before Freddy would've reached the human and Freddy turned to her, her sweet little voice distracting him. "Shhh, go back to your stage! Everything is ok," she cried, raising her paws again to illustrate.

"But BonBon, I think that's the birthday boy over there. We should go give him a surprise!" Freddy argued to his tiny partner/sidekick, giggling madly in anticipation. BonBon had killed with him before and it was always so fun! She could be really scary and really mean if she wanted! It was just one of the many things Freddy loved about her!

"Nope! No one is here!" BonBon shook her little head, blue ears flopping comically as she did so. "You must be hearing things, silly," she added, giggling as she did so. She tapped Freddy's nose with her tiny paw and a honk came from the squeaker in his nose. She giggled again and Freddy, who had already forgotten his prey because of BonBon's distracting antics, laughed back. As always, BonBon had placated her larger, less stable friend. Freddy stomped back to his original resting place and agreed to go back to bed. That was the one good thing about him. It didn't take much to divert his attention to something else and if you were BonBon, you could pretty much get him to do anything just by asking.

But it didn't last. Later on, a loud and unusual beeping woke the giant animatronic bear.

"Well hello again!" he grinned manically, broken jaw twisting. His voice was high and crazy. "Ready for round two?!"

"It's bedtime, let's go back to sleep," BonBon murmured gently, though she was nervous. While Freddy would do anything she would ask, she knew that Freddy wouldn't be able to stop himself if he actually saw the human.

"No, BonBon, let's not keep our friend waiting!" the larger animatronic told the tiny bunny on his arm.

"Everything is ok," BonBon tried again. "Let's go back to sleep," but Freddy kept on.

"Oh birthday boy, ready or not, here I come!" Freddy singsonged and he started to move again, but then the sound of a rebooting system filled the air. BonBon inwardly cheered. The night guard did it! He had restored the power and was on his way back to the safety of the control room.

"What a party pooper!" Freddy whined, pouting and stomping his foot like an angry little kid. He was mad he had lost this game and his next kill. Feeling much calmer now, BonBon couldn't stop a small laugh at her partner's antics. She was just so glad that this human had survived his second task! She kissed Freddy's nose to comfort him and began to caress his large face again.

"Shhh, it's bedtime. Let's go back to our stage," she murmured. Freddy, already calming from his partner's gentle touch, nodded. He pulled BonBon closer and nuzzled her. It was his way of kissing her. His disappointment was disappearing already. Thank goodness.

"Everything is ok," BonBon whispered as her partner carried back to their stage to sleep.

"Goodnight, BonBon," Freddy hummed affectionately as he shut himself down, kissing her one last time.

"Goodnight, Freddy," BonBon answered happily, rubbing gentle circles on his face before following him into sleep. The two partners spent another night together, each holding the other back from insanity. They would be ok. Baby's plan had lived to see another night. Everything would be ok.

 **AN: I just loved the friendship and the dynamics of these guys so much that I had to write a fic for it! Also yes, I'm making BonBon a girl and if you take issue with it, realize that FNAF isn't exactly known for strict adherence to gender roles. If this gets in the way of the BonBon X Bonnet ship, oh well. They could be lesbians for all you know. I was mostly in it for the old "Person A is the only one who can calm Person B and they are able to do it every single time" prompt, so here it is! (Though I prefer this to be a platonic pairing with BonBon being Freddy's devoted caretaker and Freddy being BonBon's happy ward).**

 **Side note, I was so stupid that the first time I saw this level, I didn't realize that the voice cues were BonBon. I thought they were supposed to be of a random human child because the animatronics were designed to be friendly towards children.**


End file.
